Pepper Mint and Sex
by DitzyDiDi
Summary: When the world collapses, where do you run? When the one you love goes away, where do you hide? A Kingdom Hearts One Shot. "He smelt of Pepper Mint." Kairi whispered, still deep in thought. "Pepper Mint... and Sex." KairixSora and KairixRiku!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!**

**Note**: I did use Kingdom Hearts Characters, but the story line has nothing to do with the game, and the story is not set on Destiny Island.

_**Pepper Mint and Sex**_**: By – Di**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A tap came on the door, and Selphie answered right away, just as she had hoped. It was a rainy night, and a chill ran through the air, the wind freezing Kairi's tears.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" Selphie asked, pulling the door back.

"Sorry to intrude..." Kairi whispered, walking in through the door, her jeans and sleeveless shirt soaked from the tiny drops of water that had splashed against her skin in the night. Selphie shut the door quickly and ran into the bathroom at the end of the hall, grabbing a towel. "You okay?" She asked, wrapping the towel around Kairi's shoulders. The red haired girl did not say a word, just stood there, her eyes heavy and full of tears.

Selphie took a hold of her hand and pulled her to the living room, not far from where they had been. The two girls sat down on the couch and Selphie smiled at her friend. "Well?" She whispered, grabbing Kairi's chin and pulling her attention upward. Kairi sighed. "Selph...?" The girls nods her head. "We... fought again..." Kairi whispered. Selphie lowered her head. "Same thing...?" A heavy sigh.

"It isn't just a one time thing Selphie. He wants to go away..." She swallowed hard. "I won't let him leave me... He'll die! I know, I sound selfish, But, I won't let him go." Her voice broke, trying hard to fight back tears.

"I won't let him die!" She cried out, covering her face with her hands.

"You left your house... In the middle of the night...Because you--?"

Kairi's head shot up. "Selphie, you don't understand!" She shouted.

"I do Kairi, I do, and I think you have every right to be upset, but I--"

Kairi shook her head. "You're going to tell me that I am wrong..." She whispered. "You're going to tell me I should let him go..."

The girls smile had faded..

"No..." Selphie whispered. "But... You can't stop him..." She frowned, staring down at the sofa. Kairi stared at her for a moment, then, teary eyed, she stood, dropping the towel on the sofa behind her.

"Kairi..." Selphie coaxed softly, extending her hand, but Kairi began through the large oak doors and into the main hallway. "Kairi!" Selphie called out again, standing. She then heard the front door slam and she knew Kairi was gone.

She was alone in the streets, three AM in the morning, all was dark, and all were asleep. She felt utter darkness all around her. Still, she didn't understand... A month earlier, Sora had enlisted in the army with out telling Kairi...

She found out herself... When his card came in...

When he told her that he loved her, and was doing this for the better, she felt as though she was going to be sick. He had lied to her, and she felt betrayed. She held it against him everyday, but more than feeling anger... she felt her own fear, and sadness.

She felt empty... as though a dream was fading...

All she wanted was for him to hold her while she was falling apart; while her world was falling down. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. She wouldn't let him…

Forever was ending in her eyes, and nothing would be the same.

Alone, with her thoughts, in a thin tank soaked with rain, Kairi waited. She sighed, staring up at the stars as she walked to a park bench, and sat down, holding her hand tight against the cold arm rail. She closed her eyes, letting out a warm breath of air...

The night was so silent, so calm and peaceful. Nothing could catch her attention now, that was, until she heard the snapping of a branch.

The girl opened her eyes, strands of red hair dangling about her face. A dark figure stood above her, which at first frightened her, but something familiar about him made her feel warmth. He made her feel happy…

"Kairi...?" he whispered. At that instant that she heard his voice, a smile crossed her face.

"Riku?!" She stood up too fast, and nearly lost her balance. His firm hands grabbed a hold of her small arm, holding her up. She smiled, so very relieved.

"Hey..." He whispered, touching her cheek, pulling hair from her eyes. She stared up at him in disbelief. "Riku..." She smiled. "Oh, Riku..." She placed her tiny fingers on his chest, leaning into him, his arms embracing her.

"You're back...?" She asked. A chuckle. "Maybe..." He whispered. He had always been such a tease. She pulled away from him, staring up into his silvery eyes. They were still gorgeous as always, strong and honest. She smiled. "But you are here..." She whispered.

"Did you miss me?" He joked. "Of course I missed you, are you stupid?" She laughed. He laughed too, but then took her hand, his face so serious. "What are you doing out here, have you any idea what time it is Kairi?" He asked, sitting down on the bench, leading her beside him. "It's three AM..." She smiled.

"Three Fifteen, but close enough..." Riku laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Again, what are you doing here?" Riku asked. The girl lowered her eyes. "What do you think...?" She asked.

"Sora." He smiled slyly. "Yeah..." She whispered.

"What now?" He asked.

"Well…" She began. "He wants to go and fight a new battle..." She whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if--" The girl shook her head. "God, Riku, I don't want him to go."

Silence. "I'm scared, you know?"

He grinned slightly, touching her cheek. It was wet, but he couldn't tell if it was from the rain, or her tears. "Hey, smile..." He said. "You're very beautiful when you smile..." He whispered, turning her face to him. For a moment, they're eyes met, but, after a moment more... A smile formed on her lips. The rain had suddenly stopped...

Like magic...

Blushing, she pulled her hair back, behind her ear. He chuckled. "Come on!" He laughed, pulling at her hand. "Let's go..." She stared up at him. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see..." He said, pulling her up and away from the bench...

They're hands had intertwined, his fingers wrapping through hers, and her fingers, grasping tightly to his. For the first time, in a long time, Kairi felt happy, and she was not afraid to admit it. He glanced down at her, and noticed her smile. No, she was beaming. This made him smile, and he felt as though he could never let her go.

After minutes of walking, they had finally reached their destination. "Where are we?" She whispered. "Come on..." he says gently pulling her hand. "Riku?" She asked through a giggle, as he pulled her through a group of bushes. The leafs brushing against her skin felt cold as they dripped with water, and she felt herself going on the downward motion of a hill.

She closed her eyes, pushing through the group of smaller trees, and when she opened them, she found herself in a familiar place. She smiled. "Well...?" Riku breathed.

It was their old hide away! A small forest, filled with brightly colored flowers, that seemed to never die; a small pond sitting in the center, surround by hills of tree's, covering this hidden universe from all spying eyes. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something to him, but found herself speechless...

She had not been her in so very long. How she had missed it so, and only now did she feel all of this joy rushing back to her.

"Riku, I..." He smiled, approaching her from behind, his large hands placing themselves on her shoulders. She jumped a little, turning her head back and smiling at him. "I'm so happy that you're here… You're here with me." She whispered.

And they sat in the grass, talking for hours, of memories, and of all the wonderful things. The things she had missed. Of all that had changed. About how torn she had been when she had found out Sora was leaving. She told him of how she and Sora fell in love, but how she knew it would never be the same after what had happened so long ago. Time stretched on, and three became five. The sun would arrive shortly, and night would gone. He smiled at her, for he knew the end was drawing near.

She was tired, and he could tell, so he gently lifted her up into his arms. She leaned her head softly against his chest, and he carried her away from her sanctuary that she had longed for. Moments passed, but soon, Kairi found herself back on that old park bench. He laid her down lightly, then sat beside her, and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"How long are you here...?" She asked softly. "I want to see you again..." She pleaded. He smiled at her, his hand on her own, but he did not say a word. She sat up slowly, pulling her arms to her side, placing her hands behind her.

"I missed you... So much..." She whispered.

"Riku... why did you leave me...?" Tears had begun to fill her eyes once more, but these tears were not for Sora…

He lifted his hand and wiped these tears away. "Shhhh..." He whispered.

"Riku..." She murmured softly. "I Loved you. I loved you so much..."

Kairi leaned forward now, her lips ready to touch his. He did not move, and the connection was magical. For so long, she had waited for this; for so long, she had dreamt of the moment that they would meet again, and the warmth of his hand on her back, and his lips upon her own, his breath in her mouth. She closed her eyes, and the magic seemed to continue, the moment, lasting forever.

And then he pulled back. Her eyes opened, looking somewhat hurt. He smiled, but she did not understand. Slowly, he nodded.

"I loved you Kairi..." He whispered.

"Nothing will ever change that..." He said softly, standing from the park bench.

"Goodbye..." He whispered, turning and walking away.

"Riku!" the girl cried her head falling back against the rail of the bench. She wanted to fight it! She wanted to chase after him, now and forever. But sleep came, as it always does. He was only feet away from her, when he glanced back.

"I love you Kairi..." his voice came as nothing more than a whisper.

"I always will..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kairi's eyes slowly opened... The sun was out now, and it had warmed up. The rain was gone, yet the air smelt of mist... She sighed, pulling her hair back. She had fallen asleep, on a bench, in the park! She didn't remember having anything to drink, just being upset by something Sora had done, and seeing… _Riku_.

She glanced around in all directions, but he wasn't there.

"Riku?" She called out stupidly into the mornings mist.

"Hey..." She heard a voice from behind her, and turned, anticipating the silver haired man.

There was Sora, standing tall above her, and smiling. He was holding two cups of coffee in his hands, and slowly walking towardd her. She glanced at the ground, ashamed that he had found her. "Good morning..." He whispered, handing her a Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks..." She mumbled.

"You alright?" He asked. The girl nodded. "What are you doing her?" Kairi asked. "Rescuing you." Sora answered with a smile. Kairi did not laugh. She was not amused. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"Find you?" He chuckled. "Selphie called me... she told me that you had stopped by, so I figured you were out here somewhere." Kairi nodded. "Yeah...I suppose so." She whispered.

"I found you at about Three..." He said. "I followed you after that..."

Kairi glanced at him. "You followed us? " She snapped. Sora nodded. "I followed **you**..." He replied. "What do you mean by _us_, Kairi? You were the only person out here at that time of morning..." Sora laughed. Kairi stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "No..." She whisperd. "He was here..."She mumbled, as though trying to convince herself more than Sora.

"Who was here, Kairi?" Sora asked. For a moment, she hesitated, then lifted her head and responded to the question. "Riku. Riku was here..." She whispered.

Sora frowned. "Kairi... are you alright?" He asked. The girl nodded her head. "Yes! I am fine!" she cried. "I am fine, Sora, but he--" Slowly, Sora shook his head.

"Kairi..." Sora began.

"Kairi, Riku died… Seven Years ago, Kairi..."

Sora placeed his hand on Kairi's shoulder. It was warm...

She closed her eyes.

This wasn't right...

It couldn't have been, because, Riku was there with her last night.

A Tear fell from her eye...

"Kairi?" Sora asked softly...

The girl lowered her head to her chest...

And she felt as though she were going to be sick.

"Lets get you home…" Sora murmured. The girl sat still, though.

"He was here." She whispered. "And he smelt of peppermint…."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Pepper Mint… and Sex." She mumbled, before closing her eyes and breathing in. Kairi's lips pursed as she leaned back against his arm. "I'm sorry, Kairi." Sora whispered.

"Pepper Mint…" The girl hummed.


End file.
